


Shunji - C418

by FourEyedMonster



Category: The Sanity Circus (Webcomic)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourEyedMonster/pseuds/FourEyedMonster
Summary: A small, quick one-shot concerning the Posey of Alpha C418
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Shunji - C418

It was a calm night, a cool breeze floating through the window. Posey lay on its back to stare at the ceiling. It imagined what it would feel like to see the stars. To take a long hike outside and lay down on its back. It would wait for the night to get dark and see the little flickers of light.

Maybe if it tried hard enough it could reach them. It knew it couldn’t. But it wouldn’t hurt to try, no one would have to know. No one would have to know where it went at night. It would be Posey’s own little secret. Something for itself to enjoy and not have to share with anyone else. 

It imagined lying down in a field with the stars, flowers swaying gently in the breeze. Posey felt its eyes get heavy, letting out a soft sigh. This time it imagined the warmth of the sun on its cheeks, letting itself feel warm and fuzzy. And loved. It wished to be loved.

So with that in mind, Posey sat up, looking around its new bedroom. Sammy slept next door, he slept like a log, unmoving. Some people walked outside of the apartment’s hallway, chatting loudly. They soon passed and Posey was left alone in the silence.

It didn’t know what to feel about being back “home”. After a few years outside of Sanity, Posey was basically a stranger in a familiar body. It came back with less than it left. No voice, no arm, no friends. It was lucky Sammy still wanted to take it in. It had missed him. But it didn’t know how to say that. 

Posey breathed in and took in the room. Inside was a small dresser with its walking cane leaning on it, a smaller open suitcase, a bed and nothing else. It stood up, swaying slightly as it walked across the floor barefoot. Posey crouched slightly, shuffling around its suitcase before finding what it wanted. A heavy and soft scarf. It barely used it anymore, embarrassed of the years of chewing on it. It had been sown together here and there, a small patch where Posey had chewed too hard. 

It wrapped the scarf around its neck, settling back into bed and getting under the covers. Maybe coming back would be good for it. It let itself relax, holding onto its pillow with its arm. 

Posey was safe, and Posey was home.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are my lifeblood <3


End file.
